Do I Have To Repeat Myself?
by Batman and Ronon
Summary: Mishaps with the Time-Turner. This will get interesting in later chapters I swear.


Slam!

Jolting upright, Hermione peered cautiously upward, straight into the faces of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley no less. Harry's sweater seemed to be sporting a few scorch marks and his hair was a little more unkempt than usual. Ron didn't seem much better off either. She didn't even need to bother waiting for an explanation and asked them simply. "Potions?" The two boys nodded simultaneously and flashed Hermione a weak smile. Choosing to ignore them, she pushed herself up from the desk, grabbing the pile of books she'd fallen asleep on and tucked them under her arm. "You're on your own today. I have neither the time nor the patience to help you with your homework, which by the way was due last lesson."

Harry and Ron followed Hermione down the stacks as she placed the assortment of books back onto their shelves. Each of them took one side of her, hoping to cut her off and show her reason… well at least get them out of detention. Flashing her a cheeky smile, Ron took a couple of her books. "I'll take those back for you."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione snatched the books back. "Oh Ronald! As if you'd know where to put the books. Remind me again how many times you've actually used the library?" Raising her eyebrows, she turned away without even giving him a chance to answer, turning one of the books over in her arm, examining its spine. "You're on your own this time."

The two sighed in unison and Harry nudged Ron, mumbling quietly. "Come on Ron." The two turned and headed up the main aisle towards the exit, leaving Hermione to pack up the last few books herself. Sometimes she wondered why she was even friends with them, all they did was get her into trouble with teachers, or put her in life threatening situations. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, Hermione placed the last book on the shelf and smiled lightly to herself. Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans, she pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, she glanced over it, checking her timetable for the rest of the day. _Thirty minutes of free period left, then potions, ha, good luck Harry and Ronald. Then… ugh, divination and finally Quidditch, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw._

Taking one last look at her timetable, Hermione was rather relieved in the fact she had no need for her Time-Turner today. She was of course overwhelmed with joy when Dumbledore had entrusted her with use of the object and it had helped her get to all her necessary lessons and then some. But it didn't make using it any less stressful.

Unzipping her jumper, she took the small, golden trinket in her hand, pulling it out and running a finger along it.

"H-Hermione?" Jumping at the sudden interruption behind her, Hermione quickly stuffed the Time Turner back beneath her jumper, zipping it back up and turning around.

"Oh! Erm, hi Neville. Did you want to ask me something?"

Neville seemed to falter for a second, as if afraid to ask her in case she hit him. Of course Neville acted that way around most people, even his friends. Flashing him a warm smile, Neville met her gaze and nodded his head slowly. "Well… I uh, kinda forgot the password for the fat lady."

Giving him a knowing nod, Hermione made her way towards the exit, with Neville close beside her. As she pulled a spare piece of parchment from her pocket, she glanced towards Neville. "You know, you really should write this down somewhere."

"Oh, no, I do. It's just that… well I lost it."

Laughing for a moment, she scribbled something down on the parchment and handed it to Neville. "Wicker baskets." Taking the parchment from her hand, Neville closed his eyes and looked upwards, mouthing the password a few times over. Opening his eyes and looking back down at the parchment, he smiled and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Don't mention it. Are you going back to the common room now?"

"No, I've got Herbology after dinner; I'm still in my free period."

"Erm Neville." Holding up one hand and stopping him, Hermione stepped in front of him. "We've already had dinner; you've got Herbology right now. It started about forty minutes ago."

A look of sheer horror crossed his face and he stepped back, almost bumping straight into a group of sixth years behind him. "What..?" Gulping down deeply, he looked worriedly around himself. "Professor Sprout's going to kill me! Er… gotta go." Turning round he nearly ran into the wall. Placing both hands against it, he turned and headed down the stairs, turning back to a bemused Hermione for a second. "Bye!"

Raising her hand, she waved a little and grinned, stuffing both hands into her pockets. Turning on the spot, she made her way up the grand staircase and back towards the common room.

**

Rumours over the past few weeks of the apparent murderer Sirius Black on the loose in Hogwarts had left the students in somewhat of a panicked state. This usually meant they would take any opportunity possible to visit Hogsmeade, just to get away from Hogwarts for even a few hours. When visiting Hogsmeade wasn't really possible, everyone would congregate in the Great Hall, leaving the common rooms all but empty. A fact Hermione took with great pleasure.

Lowering herself down into the biggest and comfiest armchair in the common room, she smiled and closed her eyes, letting the silence wash over her, giving her a few, free moments to enjoy before the busy day ahead of her. Shuffling slightly in her seat, she heard a small scrunching noise from beneath her. Frowning, she lifted herself up, and reached down, pulling a small scrap of paper out. Unfolding it, here eyes scanned over it, her curiosity suddenly kicking in.

In neat handwriting it read simply, "Watch out for the bludger." Reading the note a few times over curiously, she turned it over, looking for any sign of any other information on it. Noticing the other side seemed blank, she shook her head and placed the note on the arm of the chair, not even bothering to give it another thought. Kicking her shoes off, she shuffled them under the chair beneath her. She nearly jumped a mile as she felt something move across her feet. Screaming loudly, she pulled her feet up quickly, staring down at the floor half expecting to see Sirius Black's face staring back up at her. Of course all that was really down there was Crookshanks. Scooping the cat up in her arms, Hermione smiled, nuzzling her nose into its fur. Hermione glanced towards the clock and exhaled heavily. Almost 2 o'clock. If she wanted to get to potions in time without getting a detention she'd probably have to set off now. She sighed miserably and pushed herself up from the chair, letting Crookshanks jump from her lap and back onto the floor. Thinking back on the Time-Turner, Hermione felt a great urge to take it out and go back and hour just to get a quick nap. But of course, being the responsible young witch she was, she thought better of it and headed to the portrait hole. She had all the time she needed with the Time-Turner and she never left a second for herself. Stepping towards the portrait hole she pushed it open, making her way down to potions. Joy.


End file.
